


just a room full of my safest sounds

by galacticdrift (Ancalime)



Category: Tanis (Podcast)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, semi-safer sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalime/pseuds/galacticdrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blame this one on <a href="http://idiopathicsmile.tumblr.com/">idiopathicsmile</a> on Tumblr: "imagine the first time geoff comes over to nic's house—maybe it's an ill-advised drunk hookup where they haven't talked feelings—the dog bounds up to geoff all HI I LOVE YOU and geoff breaks off in the middle of kissing nic against the wall to drop down and give the dog ear scritches: "aw hey pal, hey :D" and the dog's like :D :D :D!! and nic's heart is like "...OH NO""</p><p>Title from Troye Sivan's "Talk Me Down"</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a room full of my safest sounds

_> it's friday!!!!!!_

_< That's a lot of exclamation marks for something that happens every seven days._

_> drinks tonight?_

_< Just because it's Friday?_

_> that and you need a break from whatever the latest weird shit is you've got going on_

_< I can't say you're wrong. Ok, drinks tonight._

_> It's on! We'll go to that place with the burgers near you._

\--

"I'm just saying there's a lot more to classic Doctor Who than the cardboard sets and guys in terrible prosthetic makeup. Like-- like the Big Finish audio dramas. Seriously, if you like Tanis, you should check some of that stuff out, I can recommend a couple to start--"

"Dude. You need to get laid." Geoff laughed, clapping a hand on Nic's shoulder. Nic broke off mid-sentence and raised an eyebrow.

"What, are you offering?"

Geoff licked his lips, tipping his head back to give Nic a lazy grin. "Sure. If you're interested."

"Oh." Nic blinked, flushing. The silence hung there for a long moment. "I've-- uh, never done anything with a dude before. Sexually speaking."

"Yeah, no, I kind of figured as much." Shrugging, Geoff cocked his head to the side. "That's not the 'I'm not into dudes' I was expecting, though."

"I guess I'm actually. Uh. Thinking about it?" Nic squinted at his glass. "I think I need another drink."

"I got it. Same one?" At Nic's nod, Geoff snagged both their glasses and slid off of his seat. "Be right back."

Nic watched him walk toward the bar, broad shoulders twisting this way and that as he moved through the crowd.

When Geoff returned with two more beers, he set them down on the table and raised his eyebrows at Nic. "So?"

"Kiss me."

Geoff didn't miss a beat, leaning in and pressing his lips to Nic's, one hand coming up to cradle the back of his neck. The scruff was -- different, but Nic couldn't find himself minding all that much, considering the spark between them and the eagerness of Geoff's mouth against his.

"Is that a yes?"

"That was more like...a test." Nic reached out and grabbed a handful of Geoff's shirt, pulling him back in. "This is a yes."

He felt Geoff smile against his mouth.

\--

Outside, the breeze cut through Nic's open jacket and shirt but did little to dim his feverish warmth. Between the beer and the kissing, he felt like there was a furnace inside him. Like his chest might flicker a dull orange in the darkness. 

Stumbling out of the bar behind him, Geoff jogged a couple of steps to catch up and sling his arm over Nic's shoulders. "You're really okay with this?"

"It's not-- I never  _ruled out_ guys." Nic blinked at Geoff, owlish. "The right opportunity just never really presented itself."

"Wow." Geoff's teeth flashed, and he let out a huff of laughter. "I can't believe you've seriously never been propositioned by a guy before."

"I didn't say _that_." Nic leaned into Geoff's side.

"Wait, hang on, what are we talking about then, do a lot of guys proposition you?" The traffic light changed and Geoff pulled them to a halt, stepping in front of Nic.

"Dude. We _could_ jaywalk." Nic leaned towards the street, into Geoff's chest, but he didn't do more than sway.

"Or, we could wait here a minute." Geoff's voice was a murmur, his mouth a breath away from Nic's as he ducked his head, curling a finger under Nic's chin.

" _Oh_. Good thinking." Nic grabbed at Geoff's arms as he kissed him, his tongue licking out to taste the hops that lingered on Geoff's lips from their beers.

When the gunshot-rattle of the crosswalk signal rang out, Nic jumped, opening his eyes to look around before he recognized the sound. Geoff shook his head, until his glazed look cleared a bit, and steered them across the street with one arm still curled around Nic.

"Hey, don't think I missed you not answering my question earlier."

"What?"

"Just how many guys _have_ propositioned you?"

\--

Nic fumbled with his keys, Geoff almost draped against him from behind as he pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to the back of Nic's neck. Nic closed his eyes and braced himself against the door, laughing and breathless.

"Shit-- okay-- Gimme. Gimme a second here." He patted at himself until he found one of Geoff's hands and squeezed it. Geoff stepped back, then turned to lean against the railing next to the door, swaying a little, his fingers curled around the metal. When Nic finally got his hands and his keys to cooperate and unlock the door, Geoff crowded in close, pressing him back up against the door as it shut behind them, hands sliding under Nic's shirt to splay against his stomach. His mouth was hot and urgent on Nic's.

Dulled and distracted, Nic didn't process the clatter of toenails on wood and the jingle of collar tags until Ein was already jumping on Geoff, yipping excitedly. Breaking away from the kiss, Geoff looked down and beamed.

"Hey, hey there!" Geoff knelt down, burying his hands in her fur to scratch her. "Look at you! You must be Ein."

"Watch out, she likes-- oh, sorry, too late." Nic smiled as Ein jumped up and licked at Geoff's face. Geoff just let out a laugh, his face scrunched up, not even trying to stop her.

"Yeah, you're right, it's not fair of me to leave you out, is it? Kisses for everybody." He grabbed Ein's head and kissed it, prompting a new flurry of ecstatic yips and whines, her entire hind end wagging back and forth as she continued to bestow liberal amounts of slobber upon his person. 

When Geoff wiped his face off with one hand and glanced up with a soft, rueful smile, Nic felt his heart take a great lurch to one side.

"Well, no more kissing for me. I know exactly where that tongue has been."

 _Something_ flashed across Geoff's face, too brief and quickly suppressed for Nic to catch more than a glimpse; still, it had him stepping forward, hand outstretched, voice gentle. "Hey. I was kidding."

Geoff let him pull him to his feet; Nic herded him to the bathroom and patted him on the back. "Just--wash your face off. You want some water? Another beer?"

"Water sounds good, but I can get it from the faucet." Geoff offered him a half-smile in the mirror's reflection.

"Heathen." Nic grinned. "I'll be in the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of water, with ice, like a civilized person."

Nic shooed Ein out the dog-door into the backyard and poured himself a glass of water. He was still wobbling, he noticed as he took off his shoes and jacket -- but he wasn't sure how much of that could really be attributed to the alcohol, anymore.

The hair around Geoff's face was damp when he entered the kitchen, his skin reddened from scrubbing, and he'd left his shoes in the entryway. He spread his hands, turning his face this way and that, and Nic nodded in approval.

"Much better." As Geoff stepped in close, Nic set his half-empty glass in the sink and reached out to frame his face with his hands, stubble prickling at his palms. "Kissing is officially back on the table."

His hands settling on Nic's waist as he kissed him, Geoff turned them both until he could lean against the counter and pull Nic up against him, a little off-balance. Nic let his fingers slide back, into Geoff's hair, and felt Geoff run a hand down his back, his fingernails digging into the fabric of Nic's shirt and leaving trails of fire behind. When they hit the small of his back, Nic jerked and moaned into the kiss, his hips rocking forward against Geoff's; when Geoff dug his nails in at the same point  _again_ , with the same results, Nic nipped at his lower lip.

"Sensitive spot." Geoff's mouth dragged along Nic's jawline to his ear. "Good to know."

"Want to see the bedroom?" Nic said, and Geoff's hands tightened.

"Sure."

"You sound really into it." Nic said, laughing against his lips.

"Oh, believe me." Geoff laughed a little and pushed away from the counter, backing them both up. Grabbing one of Nic's hands, he guided it to the fly of his jeans. "I am _really_ into it."

"Oh." Nic could feel the hardness of him through his jeans; when he moved his hand up and down, rubbing lightly, Geoff swayed into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed. "Let's--bedroom."

Geoff followed him into the bedroom, glancing around, and Nic nodded toward the door as he turned on the bedside lamp. "You should close that."

"What?" Geoff looked puzzled.

"Ein's outside for now, but she'll be back."

"Right." Geoff turned to shut the door, watching Nic over his shoulder. "How drunk are you?"

"After the walk home?" Nic shrugged. "Not _that_ drunk."

"And you're sure you still want--?"

Letting out a huff, Nic reached out and grabbed Geoff's face, dragging it down to his and mashing their lips together. Geoff's arms came up around him automatically and Nic's impatience melted away as the awkward kiss shifted into something smoother and easier.

"Okay," Geoff said, breathless, a long moment later. "So, where were we before we got interrupted?"

Turning them around, he pressed Nic back against the bedroom door and returned to kissing him, his mouth hungry. One hand buried in Geoff's hair, the other looped around his shoulder, Nic bit down on his lower lip and more _felt_ Geoff's groan vibrate against his chest than heard it. Back to the door, Geoff's body flush against his, Nic shifted his hips, seeking friction, and was rewarded by Geoff pressing one thigh between his and grinding against his leg.

"Fuck," Nic said on a shaky exhale. As the two of them moved against each other, he reached down with one hand until he could dig his fingers into the denim of Geoff's jeans and feel his muscles working, his hips and ass flexing.

Geoff's hands slid under his shirt and flattened against his back; Nic pushed forward, backing him up from the door a step or two, and broke away to peel his shirt off over his head. When the shirt cleared his face, he saw Geoff looking at his bare chest with parted lips and a gleam in his eyes, hands already brushing over skin. A full-body shiver ran through Nic's body.

There was a soft thud as he dropped back against the door again, Geoff's fingers pressing into his skin. His thumb dragged over Nic's nipple and he let out a sharp exhale against the curve of Geoff's neck.

"Like that?" Geoff kissed at his jaw, his thumb circling, his other hand coming up to match it on the other side.

"Yeah--" Nic said, his fingers curling, scraping against the back of Geoff's neck. Geoff moved one hand upward, thumb rubbing circles up his pectoral, along his collarbone and out to his shoulder.

Reaching past Geoff's arms, Nic curled his fingers around the hem of his shirt and started to lift it. "Shirt off."

With a slow blink, as if just waking up, Geoff stood back and lifted his arms obediently, letting Nic pull his shirt off as well. His skin was darker than Nic's, bronze and freckled. There were a few knotted, silvery scars he'd never seen before, and Nic wondered if they'd come from his deployment. He reached out and covered one with his hand, spread his fingers out against the planes of Geoff's chest, saw his throat bob as he swallowed. 

"I don't know what I'm doing." Nic laughed a little, uncertain, dizzy with wanting, but still he couldn't look up to meet Geoff's eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Geoff curled his hands around Nic's wrists and backed up, bringing Nic with him to the side of the bed. He dropped Nic's wrists and reached for the button of his jeans; Nic reached out and tangled their hands together.

"Wait." When he glanced up Geoff's eyebrows had climbed up his forehead and he looked puzzled. "Let me."

Nic looked back down and bit his lip as he undid the button and fly of Geoff's jeans, pulling the zipper down slowly and letting his hand trail back up the fabric of Geoff's underwear. Geoff let out an unsteady breath.

"Jesus, dude, you're gonna kill me." Nic glanced up and saw him look toward the ceiling with a crooked grin. When he looked down again he shimmied out of his jeans and reached for Nic's.

Nic's skin twitched under Geoff's fingers as he slid them just under the waistband of his jeans to the fly, working it open, and then curling inside to graze his knuckles against Nic's cock through the fabric of his boxer briefs. Nic shuddered, reaching up to drag Geoff's mouth to his. 

When his fly was open, Geoff shoved Nic's jeans down his hips and hung on to his elbows as he stepped out of them and kicked them away, then tumbled them both onto the bed. Nic landed more or less on his back, with Geoff sprawled over him, their legs tangled together. He could feel Geoff's cock, hard and hot against his hip, and he curled against him, his mouth seeking out skin and settling on the curve where Geoff's neck and shoulder met.

Geoff's hand ran down his side, then inward to palm at his cock, stroking him through the fabric, ducking down to curl around his balls. Nic heard himself letting out little half-formed noises, nearly words but not quite, rocking into Geoff's touch.

"Are you clean?" Geoff's breath was hot on Nic's ear, distracting him from the substance of the question.

"I--uh. Shit. I'm not sure." Nic flopped back against the bed. "I haven't gotten tested since, uh, my last time with another partner."

"Okay." Geoff leaned over and kissed his stomach. "Condoms?"

"Yeah." Nic rolled over and fumbled in his dresser drawer, coming up with a couple of condoms and the bottle of lube he kept with them. "Are you clean?"

"Yeah." Geoff let his mouth settle on Nic's stomach again, but Nic could see a wicked look on his face.

"I _was_ thinking hand jobs." Geoff spaced out his words with kisses, working his way around Nic's stomach. "But if you're gonna be using a condom anyway..."

He sucked at the soft skin at Nic's hip, Nic's breathing stuttering. "I'd really rather blow you."

"Am I-- does anyone say _no_ to that?" Nic looked down at him and laughed a little, incredulous. "Works for me.  _Really_ works for me."

Geoff grinned, and got up onto his knees on the bed, tugging off Nic's boxer briefs. Nic grabbed one of the condoms and started to unwrap it, but Geoff plucked it out of his hands. 

"I got it." He sat back on his haunches and just _looked_ at Nic for a long moment, his eyes roving up and down his body.

"Dude," Nic said, then stopped, swallowing. Geoff looked up at him and smiled a little. "What?"

"Give a guy a second to appreciate the situation he's in. You know how many times I've thought about giving you a blow job since we met?"

Nic swallowed and felt his cock twitch at the thought. Geoff leaned down to kiss him, slow and messy, rolling the condom on one-handed. Nic couldn't stop himself from thrusting up into his hand, panting into the kiss as Geoff kept stroking him once the condom was on. Breaking away from Nic's mouth, Geoff worked his way down his body, kissing a trail down his throat, his chest, his stomach, until Nic's cock bobbed against the underside of his jaw.

"Okay?" Geoff said, glancing up, and Nic nodded, one hand settling on Geoff's head.

"Yeah."

Geoff planted one arm low across Nic's stomach, holding him down as his mouth closed around Nic's cock. Nic's fingers clenched, tangling in Geoff's hair and scraping against his skull. Geoff wasn't wrong in saying he needed to get laid, and Geoff's blow job skills were apparently _ridiculous_. The heat and suction of his mouth drove every coherent thought from Nic's head; all he could manage was a litany of _please_ and _fuck_ and  _yeah_ and _like that_ as Geoff's tongue traced up the underside of his shaft and swirled around the head.

When his breath hitched, his words turning to only the sounds of air sucked down his throat, Nic grabbed at Geoff's hand holding him down, trying to warn him. Geoff glanced up at him and hummed, turning his hand to knit their fingers together, and swallowed him down as he came. 

It took a moment for Nic to come back to himself; when he did Geoff was draped over him again, idly kissing his chest.

"C'mere," Nic managed, hoarse and rasping, and pulled him up to kiss him again, tasting the condom on his lips. He reached down and found that at some point Geoff had peeled off his own underwear; he was still hard, leaking pre-come onto Nic's stomach. Nic swiped his hand through it, then wrapped it around Geoff's cock, taking a few experimental strokes up and down.

Despite the difference of the angle from what Nic was used to, Geoff's breath was hot and shallow against his throat, his mouth open, and Nic curled his free hand around the back of Geoff's neck.

"Tell me what you like."

"Just like that," Geoff said against his skin, his voice a low groan, his arms tight around Nic, hips rocking against his hand. "Just--just like that, don't stop, just keep going--"

Nic kept his hand moving, Geoff's mouth sucking hard on his neck, and fleetingly, he wondered how he was going to look tomorrow.

"Fuck, Nic, fuck, I'm--" Geoff grew tense under his touch and then arched, hips stuttering, his teeth scraping over Nic's collarbone. Nic gave him a few last strokes as he came, spurting onto Nic's stomach.

When Geoff recovered enough to roll off of Nic, sprawling out on his back next to him on the bed, Nic looked over. Eyes closed, limbs askew, Geoff looked-- _open_ in a way he wasn't normally. Unguarded.

After a few minutes of silence, beyond the sound of their breathing, Nic looked down at himself and let out a breathless laugh at the mess. He rolled off the bed and opened the door, grabbing a couple of washcloths from the bathroom and cleaning himself up with one, dropping the used condom in the trash. When he went back in the bedroom, Geoff had propped himself up on his elbows and watched him enter, looking him up and down with an appreciative smile. Nic flushed, ducking his head.

"Here." He tossed over a washcloth, then rummaged around in his pile of clean laundry for a t-shirt and a fresh pair of underwear.

"Thanks. Let me know when you want me to head out."

"What?" Nic straightened, pulling up a clean pair of boxer briefs. "Uh--well, if you _want_ to take off, that's fine, but-- you could stay."

"Oh." Geoff looked at him, something of the openness Nic had seen before lingering in his pleased expression. "Okay."

"I was just going to ask if you wanted something fresher to sleep in."

Geoff looked at his pile of laundry, one eyebrow cocked. "Hmm.  _My_ clothes that're in a pile on the ground or _your_ clothes that're in a pile on the ground."

Nic grinned. "Fine, sleep in your own gross sweaty clothes then."

"Damn. Should've though that through." Geoff grinned and dropped back on the bed and Nic tossed a pair of boxers and a shirt at him -- one of the ancient, threadbare PNWS shirts he'd picked up years ago from a fundraiser. While he was pulling them on, Nic turned down the covers and sat on the bed, waiting until he felt Geoff's weight sink in to flick off the bedside lamp and slide under the covers.

"You sleeping better these days?"

"Kind of, a little. Sorry in advance if I keep you up."

"S'fine." Geoff rolled over onto his stomach, one arm splayed over Nic's chest. Nic turned to look at him, just the impression of his face against the pillow visible in the darkness, and closed his eyes.

\--

At some early hour of the morning, Nic half-woke, too warm, and found himself and Geoff wrapped up in each other, limbs tangled together, Ein curled up at the foot of the bed in the pile of blankets they'd kicked off over the course of the night. Just the sheet remained, draped over the two of them.

Nic caught sight of Ein's ears perking up as she looked at him and he shook his head. _Go back to sleep_ , he mouthed, and let his head drop back onto Geoff's chest again. Geoff's arms tightened around him and he grumbled a little in his sleep. Nic felt Ein resettle herself as well, and before he figured out how to extract himself without waking either of them up if he couldn't get back to sleep again, he was out.


End file.
